Bedtime
by Maren Skywalker -The Forgotten
Summary: Just a few little bonding moments with Anakin and his twins. (Chapter 2 completed!) R&R please that's all I want
1. Chapter 1: 6 months old

**Bedtime**

A/N: This is my 2nd story. I hope you enjoy this!

\- Maren Skywalker -The Forgotten

* * *

"Anakin, I'm putting the twins down now! Are you going to say good-night?" Padme called. Luke and Leia were 6 months old. They were both crawling and have C-3PO and Padme busy all the time.

"Huh? Umm…sure. I'll be right there!" Anakin called back. He has been working on building Padme a PT-274 Nanny Droid to help her with the twins. He walked into the twin's room. It was painted a light lavender color, Padme's choice. Both of the twin's faces lit up when they saw their father walk in.

"'Ory, 'ory!" Luke cried

"A story? Hmm…Ok" Padme said. Anakin was itching to get back to working on that droid. Padme noticed and sent a glare his way.

"Ani," She warned.

"Oh, fine I'll tell them one." He sighed "Ok, what story do you want Lukie? Hmmm, what about the one where Daddy blew up the droid control center during the battle of Naboo?" Luke giggled, that was his favorite one of the few altered stories they told the twins of their life. They decided that it would be best to not tell the twins about the Jedi.

"Ok, so, when Daddy was 9, he went to Naboo, where Mommy was Queen. The planet was at war and her people were dying. So, Daddy went with some people to help her. But, it got very dangerous, so Daddy and R2 hid in a Nubian star fighter. But the fighter was on autopilot and it left with Daddy in it. It flew Daddy and R2 to a droid control center where the fighter got over-heated! But, R2 got it to cool down. While Daddy was shooting at the droids, Daddy accidentally hit a power generator! And it blew up! Luckly, Daddy got out in time, though. "

Luke giggled and Leia turned over, quite bored. She thought the story was _so_ boring. Leia loved the romance stories that Mommy told her about her and Daddy. "I wish Daddy was telling a funner story" she thought "not fair!"

"And then Daddy…umm…was…a…umm," Anakin didn't want to say anything about the Jedi and it was difficult to do so at this point in the story.

"Was the hero and ended the fighting. The End" Padme finished walking in. She had sensed Anakin's discomfort, and came in to see what the problem was.

"OK, good night Lukie, good night…Leia? Aww she fell asleep. Probably to the sound of her Daddy's melodious voice," Anakin joked.

"Or maybe she was bored," Padme said "Love you two, good night!"

-Later that Night-

"Angel?" Anakin asked "Are you awake?" No reply.

"_Hmm she must not be. I'm gonna go check on the twins…" _ He thought. He slowly rolled out of bed and walked out of his and Padme's room. He slowly approached the door and turned the knob. He softly tiptoed over to their cribs and watched his two little blessings.

"Luke, Leia, I want you both to know that I love you. And so does your mother. No matter what happens to anyone of us, we will always love you."

A/N:

The next chapter will be of the twins when they are 1 ½ or 2.

Thx

Maren Skywalker –The Forgotten


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter of _**Bedtime**_

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Anakin?" Padme said, looking over at him. They were on the same balcony that they shared their first kiss.

"Hmm? Yes, Angel?" He replied, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I've been thinking, about how the Jedi," she explained, clearly worried. "What if they come for the twins? What would we do?"

They pulled apart and Anakin looked out at the twins, who were happily rolling a ball back and forth. The Nanny droid that Anakin built for Padme was watching them.

"What made you think of that?" he questioned, concealing his anger towards the Jedi.

"Well, yesterday, when you were at the shop, Obi-wan came to visit." She started.

"What?! But, he…I thought…wait, what? He's dead. Is he not?" Anakin exclaimed. About a year ago, on the twins 1st birthday, the recived a message from Shaak Ti. She and Obi-wan were the only Jedi that the Skywalker family still trusted. She called and told them that she had just received a message that Obi-wan had died on a mission. They were very upset and Anakin wasn't his usual joking self for the rest of the month.

"He -" Padme started.

"-Is very much alive," Obi-wan cut in "Hello, Anakin."

"Master, how? We thought that you died!" Anakin said, quite shocked, quite shocked.

"So how are your twins?" Obi-wan asked. "Oh look, there they are!" He said pointing down at the twins who were now yelling about something that went wrong in their game. The nanny droid was trying to help them calm down, with no effect of course.

"I got this" Anakin said, jumping over the low balcony and running towards the twins.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Anakin asked.

"Weia said dat-"

"Wuke took the-"

"Whoa! Slow down! Only one person at a time!" Anakin exclaimed, laughing. "Leia you go first-"

"What?" Luke cried, pouting.

"No offence, but ladies first, Lukie. Anyway…sorry buddy, you first next time. OK?"

Anakin said.

"Hmm...maybe I should go meet the twins..."Obi-wan said, then to jumped down and joined them.

"Hello, Luke and Leia." He said.

Both of the twins looked confused at how this complete stranger knew their names.

"Daddy, who ith dis?" Luke asked

"Luke, Leia, meet my best friend, next to Mommy, of course." Anakin said, smiling. "This is Obi-wan Kenobi. You can call him Uncle Obi, Uncle Obi-wan, and I've heard some people call him 'Uncle Obsters.'"

Luke and Leia giggled.

"-Or anything like that. Is that OK with you, Obsters? I'm gonna start calling you that - Obsters. It has a nice ring to it." Anakin said, laughing along with his little Angels.

"Hmm...Anything but that would be nice, thank you!" 'Obsters' said, chuckling.

Padme came down the stairs laughing as well. She could hear the whole conversation. She couldn't miss out on the fun of teasing Obi-wan –err- Obsters. She joined them as they made their way to the front door. Sharing silly stories about the twins.

_"Anakin is so good with the twins. He is a great father. Obi-wan could be too…if the temple allowed that. And if he found his perfect other half. I'm glad Anakin is mine…"_

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

Veritas1995 - Anakin and the council never really got along. After they found out that he broke the code my marrying Padme, most of the remaining Jedi - The 'Jedi temple purge' never took place - lost faith in him. They were disappointed in him. They thought that he now could not fulfill the prophesy. But Shaak Ti - who never was murdered - And the 'Obsters' never ended their friendship with him.

Thanks

The Forgotten :)


End file.
